


Naruto Uzumaki takes advantage of an opportunity

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Lolicon, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himawari gives Naruto an once-in-a-lifetime chance. Once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Uzumaki takes advantage of an opportunity

It was a hot night in the Leaf...but yet the skies was clouded. Along with the hot wind, it seemed that soon it would begin to rain.

Naruto and Hinata now lived in a beautiful residence near of the main government's building, that Hinata had acquired using her own personal fortune.

Naruto had objected to this, saying he as a man should have contributed in some part to the acquisition of the house, but Sakura slapped him and explained that a woman have the right to use her money as she wants, even if it was to buying a house to live with a stupid idiot.

In that particular night, Naruto and Hinata were sleeping together in the same bed, in a room with a window to the outside, leaving the moon, in that moment not obscured by the clouds, shining over them. Hinata was wearing a white nightgown, while Naruto was shirtless and only wearing boxers.

Naruto's manhood was furiously erect, and he furiously rubbed it against Hinata's buttocks, making her let out several gaps of anxiety.

One of his hands passed over her left arm and grabbed her left boob. Naruto massaged that piece of meat, and interchangeably stimulated her nipple with his middle finger's fingernail.

Her nipple was fully erect,obscenely standing out against the fabric of her nightgown.

Naruto breathed in Hinata's neck, making her shiver in anticipation.

He licked her ear, making her laugh a little while making her even more horny.

He let out of her boob and grabbed her hips, simulating the sexual act by pushing her up and down against his cock.

Feeling that hard and rigid piece of meat pressing against her butt, Hinata almost couldn't take any longer.

"Naruto,please..."

Then suddenly the door opened, and Naruto had to try to hide his very visible erection of the room's invader, turning his back away and putting his hands on his groin, making it look like he had received a hell of a groin kick.

Some times, you have to improvise.

"Mommy mommy I'm scared! There was a monster below my bed!" said the scared little girl.

Naruto obviously couldn't calm his own daughter in such circumstance, so the role was up to Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga,mother extraordinaire, hugged her little daughter and turned on the lights, and told her once again about how, if there were such monsters under her bed, his father would sense their chakra.

"But mommy, this time..."

Yes, this time was different, was always what Himawari said. Such is the child's fear. No matter how many times you say, they will keep that fear. Sometimes they do get rid of that fear, only to turn to another. Such is the agony of being a parent.

Of course, Naruto's agony was of a very different nature now. It was the agony of living with the dream woman, but not having the dream children.

"Isn't that right darling?" said Hinata, turning to her very cockblocked-by-a-little-girl husband.

Visibly irritated by that interruption, Naruto didn't even bother to answer, and tried to sleep immediately, even with a very white light shining on his face.

It soon began to rain, with lightning and thunder scary enough for an adult, and much more to a child, and Himawari slept with the two, afraid from the storm while being hugged by her mother.

And irritating even more Naruto.

* * *

In the following day, Naruto came back from his office to not find Hinata in her home.

The house was mostly empty, except for the living room, where Himawari was watching cartoons.

He then found a ticket on the refrigerator's door, where it was written:

_I'm on daddy's house. Himawari is watching TV. If I take too much time heat the spaghetti on the refrigerator. I knew you prefer ramen but I can't do it every time. I get sick._

Naruto laughed. Hinata was usually the kind of girl that was patient with almost everything, but soon Naruto's obsession with ramen was too tiring for her.

She forced herself to learn about the "italian food"(no one had any idea why it was called italian; it seemed to have that name from a time even more ancient than the oldest written records) and make Naruto eat it only for the sake of it.

Boruto was on a mission away from the village and he would take several days to come back, but that Naruto already knew.

He seemed to be more and more involved with Sakura's daughter, and that was something Naruto secretly...

Naruto's thoughts stopped for a moment. Was him using Boruto and Sarada as proxies for him and Sakura? Did he really regret...

Naruto shook his head.

It was over. It was over for several years. He was married to Hinata. Sakura was married to Sasuke. She was just a friend, just a friend...

That wasn't time to think about it.

He went to the living room, finding Himawari sitting on the carpet watching TV, wearing a yellow sundress that only reached her thighs, almost like a skirt.

"Did you eat already?" asked Naruto

"Yes daddy." said her, a little dismissive of her own progenitor.

Naruto rolled his eyes, a little out of comfort because of the way that sentence was pronounced.

Naruto sat on the sofa, and the long wait began.

As long the hours passed, Hinata just ceased to appear, what bothered Naruto.

He ate his dinner at 9 PM, and she yet didn't appear.

He returned to the sofa, where Himawari was still watching TV.

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"It's Saturday daddy. I'm not going to Academy tomorrow."

Naruto put his left hand on his cheek, and asked himself where he failed.

It don't would take five seconds to reach the solution if a normal person was watching. The fact was, Himawari was spoiled.

Naruto had no parents. Hinata had an very rigid father, and anytime Naruto asked about her mother she didn't answer.

The fact was, they tried to compensate their kind of uprising, and ended up creating children that didn't know the hardships of life.

But Naruto was too sleepy to make such reflections.

His eyes began to slowly close, and soon he slept.

An indeterminate period of time from Naruto's POV passed.

Soon he began to feel an warm ass rubbing against his crotch region.

Soon Naruto began to dream. In this dream, Sakura was wearing a pink bikini, and moaning while teasing him by rubbing her butt against his crotch in the middle of the beach at night.

She was moaning louder and louder, to the point she was about to have a screaming orgasm.

But then a childish voice woke him up.

"Father, what is this hot and hard thing?"

Naruto wake up to see his daughter grabbing his very hard cock.

She was in fact so careless that it began to hurt.

Looking to his father moaning in pain, Himawari made a question.

"Father, it hurts?"

"Specially when you grab it like that!"

Scared that maybe she had hurt her father, Himawari let go of Naruto's penis.

Naruto breathed relieved.

But Himawari had questions.

"Daddy, how it got like that? When I sat on your lap wasn't like that."

Naruto tried to explain the best way, making gestures with his hands, while Himawari opened her mouth, impressed.

"It's because...you made me...feel good. Very good."

Himawari giggled innocently.

"It's that so? I dunno, I like when it's like that! It feel so good to me too when it touches me."

Naruto looked down towards his little girl sitting on his lap.

She looked so innocent and at the same time so hot. Her panties and chest were visible through her dress,specially her nipples.

Someone else, someone _normal_ , would see only a innocent child.

From Naruto's POV, that was a sex object just asking to be used.

And in that moment all Naruto wanted was to rip them off and consume that young flesh.

He looked around. He was alone at home with his daughter, and was probably very late at night.

 _Probably_ because that room had no windows and therefore he couldn't see the light on the exterior. Had Naruto bothered to ask himself why the television was off and why he had that horrible pain his back, he would guess that was already Sunday's morning and he had slept on the sofa all night.

But he didn't bother. He still thought that was night. He still thought he was alone with his girl. And he still had that boner, and that horrible, immoral desire to corrupt his innocent daughter.

"You know Himawari, girls usually don't want that another girl makes a boy feel good there, you know?"

"They do?"

"Yes, when a girl is the girlfriend or wife of a boy, they don't want anyone else to do this, because that's cheating."

"You're...Am I cheating mom?" said her, astonished, with her little left hand on the mouth.

"It's okay." said Naruto, putting his hands on Himawari's mouth. "If your mother don't discovers, is ok. If you keep it a secret, everything will be ok, and I maybe even do it a lot of other times with you. And you also feel good."

Himawari smiled.

"Ok daddy."

Naruto felt like playing a jackpot of death. If Hinata or anyone else arrived before it was finished, Himawari could still tell them. Even if they didn't, this was a long-term game that would end with his reputation ruined and possibly jailed...

Naruto thought for a second in how would be nearly impossible for anyone to arrest him against his will, but he soon concentrated on the matter at hand.

He licked Himawari's face, making her close her eyes in pleasure. He licked her neck, making her shiver in delight.

He sucked her neck, making her moan more and more, and making his cock harder and harder.

He passed his hands through her flat chest, feeling her little nipples.

Sakura's image came through his mind, but he quickly shunned the image away.

Naruto normally would tease more, but he was too excited already.

He took his cock off, revealing the massive pole of meat to Himawari, that opened her mouth, impressed.

"Wow, it's so big!"

She touched it with her hands, now more delicately.

"It looks so...tasty. Can I...lick?"

Naruto smiled pervertedly.

"Yes, you can "

Himawari began to lick it, driving Naruto to madness. Her mouth was soft and innocent in her movements, and she kissed Naruto's cock like she would kiss his cheek, full of childish love.

Naruto felt at that moment he had to penetrate her mouth.

"Himawari, there's another thing we can do."

"Really?" asked her.

"Yeah, but you just had to let me do everything for you. Are you okay with that?"

"Ok daddy" answered Himawari.

Naruto grabbed his dick and softly slapped against Himawari cheeks.

Himawari couldn't control herself and laughed.

"It's so funny!"

Naruto almost lost his boner after this, but then he quickly changed to rub Himawari's cheeks.

"Your cheeks feel so good sweety."

"Your...how it's called again?"

"Ahn, there's several names. You can call it 'cock' when you're with me."

"Hum, your cock feels so good too daddy."

Naruto almost thought that this wasn't so bad, that as long his daughter felt well...

No, he was a molester. But he didn't care that much...

Now he felt prepared to violate her mouth.

"Open your mouth Himawari. I'm gonna touch you in the inside."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" exclaimed her, opening her mouth.

Naruto put his cock inside her mouth, and soon began to rub against the inside part of her cheek, using his hands to put Himawari against his cock.

It was like he was brushing her cheeks with a toothbrush. A soft toothbrush made of man-meat.

In this very moment, a loud scream was heard.

Naruto paralysed in fear, and Himawari turned her head to her right.

Hinata had just woke up. Hiashi had gotten sick suddenly after the dinner and she stayed with her father in the clan's district out of worry.

When she came back, Himawari was sleeping on Naruto's lap. She turned off the television and let the two sleeping, already herself too tired to take her daughter to bed.

She had slept with a blue nightgown. She woke up, brushed her teeth and washed herself, and was just going to prepare the breakfast when she went passed by the living room, she heard those strange moans and witnessed such obscenity.

In that single moment that she saw her husband with his cock on her daughter's mouth, with she accepting it in a very willingly way, Hinata had an hysterical attack.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

She screamed in madness, as she grabbed her hair with her hands, almost seeming like she wanted to rip it off.

Himawari took Naruto's penis out of her mouth.

"Mother, I..."

Hinata walked quickly and grabbed Himawari by the head, raising her in the air.

"You **FUCKING LITTLE WHORE! YOU SUCKED YOUR OWN FATHER'S COCK! MY COCK! DID YOU LIKE IT BITCH!? DID YOU!?** " screamed her, shaking that little feminine body.

Himawari began to cry, unable to understand the extent of her actions, but Hinata was not listening.

Naruto was too scared of the consequences to move.

Hinata then did something unthinkable.

She raised Hinata's sundress, ripped off her panties and completely buried deep inside her little pussy Naruto's cock, making Himawari scream in pain.

"Aaaaaaaah!" moaned Naruto, feeling the tip of his cock press against her little womb.

"C'mon you fucking despicable paedophile!Fuck her, impregnate her! Teach this slut a lesson! Rape her womb!"

Himawari was crying in pain, tears coming out like waterfalls of her eyes.

Having sex with her now would act of a pure cruelty and sadism that only the most sexually sadistic of the monsters would do.

But Naruto was very horny and had nothing else to do. Claiming a moral high ground when he had persuaded his own daughter to suck his cock would be hypocrisy in his eyes.

Almost salivating in pleasure, Naruto began to move, fucking his crying daughter.

Again and again, his cock moved inside her, making her entire body tremble in pain. Her body was simply too small for such a huge piece of meat, and her vaginal walls were bleeding. Without doubt she would be traumatized by such violent event.

She cried with no breaks.

"Papa, mama, please! It hurts it hurts it hurts! I want to..."

"Keep fucking her you filthy bastard!"

Hinata had gone off the deep end, screaming obscenities like a sailor and taking Himawari's pain as her own pleasure. She shoved her body with all of her strength against Naruto, and Naruto, increasingly euphoric, put his cock against Himawari's womb.

Blood flew out Himawari's pussy, and soon she stopped screaming and closed her eyes, silently accepting her suffering, or maybe trying to see if the whole situation was a nightmare.

"I'm gonna cum!" screamed Naruto.

"Yes, yes! Impregnate this bitch! Make her go all through what I passed, and more! Now she will learn what sex truly entails, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto came like a bomb, his cum inundating Himawari's womb. There was so much cum coming out that her womb expanded, forming a visible bulge at skin level.

Himawari breathed relieved when he stopped moving, but that wasn't enough for Hinata.

She threw Himawari on the ground and began to choke her.

Soon as Naruto came out of the orgasmic bliss, he realized that Hinata was killing their daughter, and punched her away from Himawari.

Still mad as hell, Hinata attacked Naruto.

"You bastard! I dedicated the best years of my life to you! And you cheated on me with my daughter! Die!"

Hinata's Byakugan activated, and she almost hit Naruto in the heart, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it around.

He then threw both on the ground, putting her on a submission with him on her back and her chest turned to the ground.

"Free me you bastard! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..."

She could feel his cock press against her ass again.

Naruto breathed on her neck, making her shiver again.

He licked and sucked her neck.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Yes, yes, it feels..."

Naruto let out of her arm, turned her around and ripped off Hinata's nightgown.

He grabbed Hinata's tits and fucked them, squeezing her tits around his boner.

Hinata kept moaning, unable to hide the lust she felt every time Naruto's cock touched her.

"Aaaaaaaaah Naruuuuutooooo!"

Naruto put his balls on her mouth, that she gladly sucked.

Then he put his entire meat inside Hinata's mouth, until she began to gag.

Naruto took a deep breath, and began to facefuck Hinata, at first slowly, but then faster and faster until he came on her mouth.

Sitting on Hinata's belly, Naruto breathed heavily, before putting his left foot on her head, humiliating her.

"You're nothing but my bitch, I know now. I'm the only one giving meaning to your life, right?"

Hinata remained silent.

Naruto screamed.

"You love only me Hinata!?"

"Yes!" she answered.

"Am I your master?"

Hinata breathed heavily, but this time answered before Naruto raised his voice again.

"Yes."

That was the confirmation Naruto needed. The woman he married was just a pathetic meat doll that glued herself to him. Not much different of Haku and Zabuza , Naruto was an objective, not a person to Hinata.

And he hated it. Hated it. She didn't love him! She only wanted him only to herself. He was just a magnet to her! She probably didn't even realize it! She went from furious jealously to submissive lover in seconds! She desperately needed Naruto for sexual and emotional satisfaction!

And worse of that all. He hated her for making him gave up on Sakura for her.

Naruto was so angry that he wished to kill Hinata.

He took his foot off her face. He wanted it to be personal. He wanted to see her struggle for life as she slowly died! He wanted to see her suffering!

His hands reached around her neck, covered with the chakra of the Nine Tails.

As Naruto's mind submerged in darkness, images of a smiling Sakura flashed in his eyes.

Images of dream that just couldn't be.

Approximately 30 seconds later, the residence exploded, and people screamed and ran away in panic as the Nine-Tails resurrected, stronger than ever before.

Kurama laughed to himself.

_Now who's in control?_

He looked to his claws. Now with both Yin and Yang reunited, the tailed beast was even stronger than Sasuke Uchiha. And with Naruto still inside his body, he could interrupt any genjutsu that the Uchiha could throw at him.

It was a plan formulated years ago since he was reunited with his darkest self. Naruto hadn't wondered even for one second if the two halves together could overpower his will if he got angered. Not for one second.

Both Yin and Yang had quietly accepted their position as prisoners, but combined, they realized they've lost sight of what truly they were. The most powerful beings on Earth! The Nine-Tailed Fox, Hatred Incarnate!

Why lend their power to some idiotic reincarnation of Asura?

_That's the problem with idiots, even when they do something right, they never think how the problems change when the variables change!_

It was a risky plan, a gamble even, never knowing when and how Naruto could get very, murderously angry. Kurama always expected that was when one of his children were killed in battle as shinobi and he went on a revengeful rampage, but the hot-blooded idiot went mad at his own wife for being _too_ submissive. It was bloody hilarious!

Without nothing more holding him back, the fox fled from the Leaf.

Soon the shinobis would try to hunt him, he was sure. He didn't care. He would wait for them.


End file.
